


Hidden Knowledge

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [580]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Even now, five months later, he hesitates to divulge his secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 December 2016  
> Word Count: 168  
> Prompt: breath  
> Summary: Even now, five months later, he hesitates to divulge his secret.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This ended up differently from what I'd initially intended, but I still love how it worked out. Even as this group of people form a family unit, they still maintain secrets from each other that could make or break the lives they live together. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He remembers how he heard Ann and Damien discussing it one day. It was early in their new life at the estate, and everyone was still tiptoeing around each other's open wounds in the aftermath of what turned out to be a far more eventful forty-eight hours than any of them could have ever expected.

Sometimes he wonders how he would have reacted if it had been James instead of Damien's friend, Amani. He remembers the anger boiling just under the surface of Damien's voice when Ann explained what happened. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he couldn't walk away. There was something in their voices that called to him, in the raw emotions each bared to the other in those tense moments.

He knows he should eventually come clean to them about what he heard, but the time just never seems to be right. Even now, five months later, he hesitates to divulge his secret. He doesn't want to cause waves in the comfortable companionship they've cultivated.


End file.
